


My Humblest Desire

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autistic Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gen, Sensory Overload, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Noctis has gone missing during a party at the Citadel, and it's up to Ignis and Gladio to find him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	My Humblest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a vent fic, projecting how I wish my reaction to the last social event I attended had gone onto Noctis. I don't think this needs to be said, but just in case: this is not how every autistic person experiences sensory overloads/meltdowns, only how I do.
> 
> Title is from Episode Ignis.

“Hey Ignis, have you seen Noct?” Ignis sighed, apologized to the Accordan dignitary who had asked him about fishing yields, and turned to the stressed-looking Shield.

“Is it not your primary duty during these events to keep an eye on him? I’ve been hosting visitors all evening,” He replied. Gladio responded with a glare.

“I got accosted by one of the more xenophobic council members. He was trying to get me to say that I thought that there shouldn’t be as many Galahdian refugees in their ranks. Which is ridiculous, they work just as hard as Insomnians, and tend to be better at using the king’s magic besides…”

“Rant later, Gladio, we need to find Noctis,” Ignis interrupted, “Best case scenario, he’s avoiding responsibility by eating all the tarts. Worst-case scenario….”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Do you want to check the balcony while I do a perimeter sweep?”

“Certainly. Let me know if you find him.” And with that decision, the men split up to search for their missing charge. Ignis carefully sidestepped inebriated partygoers and headed up the stairs towards the dais. Once he reached the top, he glanced to both balconies. _There!_ On the balcony overlooking the Citadel’s main entrance, Ignis could just spot Noctis sitting against the wall. He tapped his earpiece, letting Gladio know where the prince had gone.

As he approached Noctis, Ignis quickly realized why he had disappeared without warning. The young man was clearly overwhelmed. He sat tightly curled, in what could almost be called a fetal position. His hands were tangled into his hair, pulling at it in large clumps. It didn’t look like he was pulling tightly enough to damage the hair or his scalp, so Ignis let it go. More concerning was the sheen of unshed tears and the harsh rocking, Noct practically slamming the back of his skull into the wall behind him. _Oh no_ , Ignis thought, _definitely worst-case scenario_.

He slowly sat down in front of Noctis, waiting for the distressed man to acknowledge him before speaking. He didn’t want to upset him further by startling him. Noct looked up from where he had been staring between his feet, briefly glanced somewhere in the general vicinity of Ignis’ collar, then looked back down; as close to a greeting as Ignis could expect at this point.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked. He received only a watery glare in response. “Apologies. Foolish question. Better question, are you able to speak right now?” Noctis looked consideringly, opened his mouth, closed it again, and shook his head sadly. Sign language it is, then.

“May I sit behind you, possibly provide deep pressure input?” Ignis asked. Noctis signed in the affirmative before scooting away from the wall enough for Ignis to slide behind him. Once he had one leg on either side of the prince, he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy’s ribcage, pulling him against his chest and gently rocking from side to side. Noctis released his hair from his hands, instead rubbing the heels of his hands against his thighs. _Progress._

“Would you rather stay here until you feel better, or should I have Gladio escort you to your rooms?” Ignis asked. Noctis raised his left arm in front of him, signing for Gladio. “Alright, then. I’ll have him come to collect you.”

Noctis shook his head emphatically, panic rolling off of him. He desperately grabbed at Ignis’ arms, holding them against himself more securely. Ignis immediately guessed the problem.

“Oh no, did you think I was going to stay behind?” He received a sheepish nod in return. “You should know by now that I wouldn’t do that to you when you feel like this. Not unless you asked me to.” Noctis slumped back in relief.

“May I have an arm back now? I can’t exactly call Gladio without any hands,” Ignis joked. He tapped his earpiece again, relaying the prince’s request. Once he received confirmation, he set about making sure Noctis was presentable enough that the party guests wouldn’t gossip about him. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his eyes, brushed his hair back into a semblance of order, and straightened out his jacket. Gladio appeared just as he finished, ready to lead the pair through the crowd and off to safety.

Noctis lifted his right hand to his chin before moving it away again. _Thank you._


End file.
